<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 days left... Maybe by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446027">7 days left... Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutting, Deppressed Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Sad Tony Stark, Sucidal Peter Parker, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 days up to Peter Parker’s Suicide Attempt...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Days before Peters death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story on AO3 so please tell me about what I need to work on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Pov</p><p>I feel so lost right now, I just lost my only friends and the will to live in less than a day. Tears stream down my face, the reason I lost my friends you ask? Well, Flash told them I was spreading rumors about them they just stopped hanging out with me. My best friend since 2nd grade just quit our friendship over a lie. I'm so done with life right now, MJ was my girlfriend then Flash made up that lie. I ran into the alleyway and put on my suit, I need alone time and I only get that when I'm on patrol. Mr. Stark has been avoiding me for weeks the only reason I was still living was that I thought well someone cared for me for once. That was such a lie, I'll end it all in a week. When May takes that night shift next Friday.</p><p>Well, I stopped 2 robbery's 3 murders, and 4 rapes from happening or seems as though the city is almost not needing me anymore. Well, they'll have me gone soon anyway, I go home to see May staring at me then she turns to me and says, “Well Peter you did it this time, YOUR FAILING ENGLISH AND HISTORY. What in hell made you think that you can go be spiderman while failing classes. I'm taking the suit and your phone.” Then she puts her hand out waiting for me to put my phone in her hand. I put it in her hand and walk to my room to take the suit to give it to her. I take the suit off and hand it to her and go and patch up my wounds from being spiderman. Then I go to my bathroom and cut till the pain of everyone hating me faded, I looked down at my heavily scarred wrist and started putting on a hoodie not bothering to clean my wounds I'm gonna be gone soon anyway. I go back to my room and cry myself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Days up until Peter Parkers death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter pov <br/>I wake up to the thunder of the morning storm that was supposed to last until tonight, I look at my clock, and it says that it's 4 am. I decide to do my homework for all my classes that'll take 40 minutes then I'll do some History and English studying. Once done with my homework and quick study session it's 6:20 so I go and change into a hoodie to cover my arms that are already healed, Damned super healing. And throw on a pair of ripped jeans and pull up my sleeves to cut my already mutilated arms while curses a spewing from my mouth. I put my sleeves down and check the bruises on my sides they ran from my ribs down to my lower back and up my spine. I winced when I ran my hand over one accidentally. I walk to school and put my headphones in while walking down the street. Until I see a guy who seems to have a metal arm he's following me I guess I'll message Mr. Stark later.</p><p>Meanwhile at Avengers tower<br/>Nat POv</p><p>“Tony, you can't keep ignoring the kid, he probably thinks you hate him.” Natasha sighed Tony was just ignoring the kid he felt as if he was a father towards. No one knew of Peters's past and well Tony was ignoring him until he told him, “Tony you want to know of his past? Well, I did a check and his parents were killed and his uncle died a few years ago in a robbery. That's where his anxiety and PTSD came from.” Tony looked shell shocked at what Clint had said he never thought that Peter had PTSD. No one would for that matter Clint found out because of his from Lokis mind control. </p><p>Back with Peter</p><p>I walked into school and got stares from everyone with whispers of “Wow, looks like his friends finally left the loser.” Flash walks over to me and kicks my legs out from under me. While he kicked my bruise and stepped on my wrist breaking it, as he grabbed my hair and said “Hey Penis I bet you like being all alone huh do me a favor and die.” with that he walked off man I'm so done with life. Once the classes were over I walked home with now a bloody nose and broken arm as Flash smashed my face into the locket and jumped on my leg. As I walked I saw that guy again so I turned off into an alleyway to get to a short cut. I walked into my building as the metal-armed guy rounded the corner not seeing me. I went up to my apartment and did my homework until May came home I said hi to her as she was cooking dinner she said “Hey I'm sorry about taking the suit I'll give it back after dinner.” I told her thanks and she put plates of food on the table as I sat down and ate half my food as I excused myself as I ran to the bathroom and threw up what I ate per usual. She gave me the suit and I put it up until tomorrow I switched up the date to tomorrow I can't handle it anymore. I fell asleep slowly drifting into my thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>